Asilther Graelor
Female half-elf 6th-level thief ARMOR CLASS: -2 (dexterity bonus and bracers of defense AC 2; no armor rarely worn, but owns leather armor) MOVE: 12 HIT POINTS: 36 NO. OF ATTACKS: 1 ATTACK BONUSES: +2 with hurled missiles (dexterity bonus) DAMAGE/ATTACK: By weapon type SPECIAL ABILITIES: 60' infravision, chances of locating secret & concealed doors, pick pockets 66%; open locks 51%; find/remove traps 39%; move silently 56%; hide in shadows 51%; hear noise 41%; climb walls 95%; read languages 26% MAGIC RESISTANCE: 30% resistant to sleep and charm, but see possessions for immunities ALIGNMENT: Chaotic neutral (good tendencies) PSIONIC ABILITY: Nil PROFICIENCIES: weapon: long sword, dart dagger nonweapon: Blind-fighting, disguise, swimming LANGUAGES KNOWN: Common, elven, dwarven, gnomish, halfling, goblin, orcish S: 14 D: 18 C: 17 I: 16 W: 16 CH: 17 AGE: 22 SIZE: M HT: 5'6" WT: 100 lbs HAIR: Silver-blond EYES: Green POSSESSIONS One pouch dust of disappearance, two potions of invisibility, 1-4 potions of healing, one potion of flying, greenstone amulet (confers Mind Blank protectionplus immunity to geas, hold, charm, etc., detailed in FR4 The Magister), guantlets of ogre power, carpet of flying TREASURE: 1-6 cp, 1-20 sp, 1-10 ep, 10-100 gp, 1-20 pp, 1-20 gems (DM's choice of types and sizes), black pearl necklace (19 100-gp pearls) Asilther was purchased from Calishite slavery by Mintiper Moonsilver, tended until she was healthy (she had been underfed and beaten), and then freed. Born in the forests of Tethyr, she does not remember her kin and has no friends in the world except Mintiper, with whom she often travels. She delights in stealing from Calishites and slavers of other nationalities, and prefers woodlands to cities. Soft-spoken and beautiful, Asilther is often courted by men she meets, but she prefer's Mintiper's company, and has surprised several overly amorous mercenaries with her agility and fighting prowess. She will usually be encountered walking in the wilderness areas with Mintiper, whom she will aid and fiercely defend (as she sees it, she owes her life to him). If they are sore-pressed, she will attempt to escape on her carpet of flying with Mintiper. (She will flee alone only if she believes she can rescue Mintiper later; if necessary, will lay down her life for him.) Asilther customarily dresses in tight-fitting black leather breeches and high boots (each with a sheathed dagger hidden inside it), a black half-cloak, and a black half-mask. (She often wears black gowns-set off with silver jewelry-to formal occasions when visiting such as Silverymoon, Everlund, Neverwinter, and Waterdeep.) Her belt is a silken cord that she can use as a garotte, and her lockpicks and other thief tools are concealed in her hair, boots, belt, and so on. On the trail, her pack usually contains a crowbar, peasant garb, 200' of black silken cord, and first-aid supplies. Her belt weapons are a long sword and four darts. Asilther is said to have contacts with Lords of Waterdeep and to work with the Harpers (or at least Alustriel, the High Lady of Silverymoon). She rarely retains what she steals, either giving it away or using it for some cause (in truth, she caches small amounts here and there-temple rooftops in Waterdeep and Silverymoon, for instance, or beneath certain trees in the forests of the North-for emergency use, and gives the rest to the Harpers). Asilther is also known to undertake quiet missions for the Harpers, such as guiding or protecting certain persons, shadowing or kidnapping others, and slaying slaves "slavers" or agents of Luskan or the Zhentarim. She delights in setting slaves free by raiding slave-caravans, and is known to have a taste for good wine and guady apparel, often making off with Calishite slave-silks for later wear at parties in Waterdeep. Asilther is famous for her theft of almostthe entire hoard of the black dragon Shammagar, who used to lair in the mountains north of Waterdeep-and has since moved every last coin of its treasure to one of the islands offshore, somewhere off the Sword Coast (exactly which one, surviving inquirers have not seen fit to reveal). Shammager has vowed revenge on Asilther, but since one of the Lords of Waterdeep (Mirt "the Moneylender") learned Shammager's truename from the pre-eminent sage Elminster and gave it to Asilther, she has been able to defy the great dragon at their one direct confrontation since her theft. It is said in the taverns of the North that she made peace with the dragon by promising to restore its hoard, twofold, bit by bit, over the years. This is the reason some say, why Asilther recently seized a Luskan ship, running home heavily-laden with treasure looted from Ruathym, forcing its crew into row-boats or early graves. She piloted the ship alone, or so the tale goes, to the dragon's isle, and ran it onto a beach there, alerting the dragon by singing to it after dark on the night of her landfall and then escaping on her carpet of flying. Asilther and Mintiper have been known to turn up unexpectedly to aid each other if either is alone and in peril. They may possess some magical or other (telepathic?) means of communication, able to pass on urgent need and present location. Certainly, those who work against one of this pair of companions can soon expect to face the other. Category:Half-elves Category:Rouges